


Reversed

by Icie



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: Gathered fragments of the melodies Lobelia brought to the world.
Relationships: Lobelia/The Tower (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Reversed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamebucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/gifts).



Lobelia twirls his fork in his dinner, wrapping spaghetti around the utensil. _Are you there, mon chéri?_ he asks, but only within the quiet of his mind. He doesn't expect his partner to respond. The Tower doesn't tempt him that way. If the Tower wasn't silent, he would gather such wonderful sounds from him, but that is not what binds them to each other, the emotions that pass between them are not made to flow that way. _Soon, we must carry on._

His beloved does not reply.

*

Lobelia hums a composition built of the heartbeats of those who have brought him joy. He swings a finger in time to the rhythm, tracing the underlying pattern of endings that have come and gone.

_Mon chéri, will you delight in my end?"_

_*_

For a time, Lobelia mingled lustier activities into his methods. He coaxed ecstasy from those that crossed his path, capturing those songs along with their final passions, but their satisfaction only served to delay his own.

Only once, for a moment, did the partner of the duet he played cause his heart to soar: a fist clenched under his chin, across his voice, as they two thrummed in time and Lobelia played the man in into perfect tune that stripped him of his own flesh.

"Très bien."

He caresses the echo of the life that one lead as he tucks himself away. He moves on to his next melody. 

*

The captain looms over Lobelia as he discovers himself unable to pull his magic forth.

 _Magnifique! Splendide! Éclatant!_ He laughs inside and out amongst his conversation with the captain.

This captain: exciting, unique, stunning. One who brings destruction to raise happiness. A captain who understands how to wring satisfaction from the songs of others.

_Mon chéri, I believe our relationship is about to change, non?_

He falls.

He is reborn.

He sings.


End file.
